particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tukarese Restoration Party
The Tukarese Restoration Party (Mu. 恢复党; Abbr. TRP) was a liberal nationalist political party in the nation of Tukarali. The party was headquartered in Sangon, Shrin Kali and it had regional offices in every province. Internationally the party was a member of the International Buddhist & Taoic Association and Real Tukarali Association. History The party began originally as an unorganized group of Tukarese and Mu-Tze angered by the minority rule of the Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party. Under the leadership of Takahiro Tran the group organized into the Restoration Party and former President Ryouta Asano was called out of retirement to lead as the party president. While initially there was a hatred between the TRP and UCP, compromise eventually occurred, even with a government coalition being formed in March 2897. At this point, essentially minority rule was ended in a sense and soon an end segregation followed. In further compromise, the two parties came to agree to the creation of a dual monarchy that would represent both the Tukaryans and Tukarese/Mu-Tze. There were protests by foreign monarchists that the House of Aynako should be put into power, but many Tukarese and Mu-Tze were disenfranchised with the family and their lack of care for the policies of segregation. Installed by the UCP to represent the Tukaryans was King Christian I of the House of Reims. The Restoration Party installed King Cain I of the House of Ruan as the representing monarch of the Tukarese, Mu-Tze, and other Asiatic peoples of Tukarali. Philosophy In terms of Tukarese history, the Restoration Party can be considered traditionalist, but in regards to the current political situation, it can be deemed a liberal party. The party often praises the authoritarian presidency of Ryan Malagar and regularly pushes for economic reforms similar to the policies of Malagar; such as no corporation or sales taxes. The party is seen as the party of Tukarese and Mu-Tze interests. When first founded, it was extremely opposed to segregation and minority rule, which was occurring at the time. The Restoration Party is a strong supporter of public education and of a strong and strict justice system. It seeks to place Tukarali in the top of world rankings in education and supports nearly fully paid tuition for college and university. The party promotes the current public healthcare system that is accompanied by private doctors as well. Factions * Jadenites: the "Jadenites" were the royalists of the party who want to see the monarchy reestablished as well as being under Prince Jaden, rather than Prince Henry. These people also tend to see Henry as a traitor. After the compromise that led to the dual monarchy, the "Jadenites" largely dissolved and formed into simply a royalist faction of the party. * Mainstream: the "Mainstream" is the term used for the general membership of the party. They most closely resembled the party's official platform. * Ruan Society: the "Ruan Society" was the royalist faction of the party and it often coincides with the Mainstream. It formed when the dual monarchy was agreed upon and consisted of a mix of former Jadenites and of anti-modern Aynako royalists. * Ultranationalists: the "Ultranationalists" were party members who have become extremely angered by the actions of the government against the Tukarese and Mu-Tze. They sought to rid Tukarali of the Caucasians. Party Figures Party Presidents * Ryouta Asano (Apr. 2894 - Jun. 2911) Party Chairmen * Takahiro Tran (Apr. 2894 - Jun. 2911) Offices Held Current Cabinet Members * Minister of the Interior Sun Tao-fan (Mar. 2897 - 2908) * Minister of Defense Tsubasa Kana (Mar. 2897 - 2908) * Minister of Justice Emilio Tinio (Mar. 2897 - 2908) * Minister of Education & Culture Cheryl Soyuz (Mar. 2897 - 2908) * Minister of the Environment Hirata Den-yih (Mar. 2897 - 2908) See Also * House of Ruan External Links * Parliamentary Profile * Real Tukarali Association Category:Political parties in Tukarali